Talk:Tactics: Extreme Z-Battle: Warrior's True Value Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta/@comment-38198633-20190123023727
Middle Class SSJ3 UR INT SSJ3 Bardock: Self-explanatory. Hits like a truck and tanks like a border wall, not to mention he seals on the lower levels. Links surprisingly well with most of the rest of the team for being an expanded universe character, and somehow can manage to hit for over 1 mil at SA1. Essential. SSR TEQ SSJ3 Broly: This card dealt damage like nobody's business, even if I hadn't yet dokkaned him at the time and even if his SA was only 5. Obviously, the lv120 version is far more preferable, but I was lazy. Don't let this guy take hits, though. His passive will make for certain that you will regret it. High priority. UR TEQ SSJ3 Gotenks: Anyone worth their salt would tell you that the PHY Gotenks is much better. Anyone with half a brain would agree. However, nobody said this card was bad at all. With an SA of only 4, his 11 ki super hit for around 800k and critted for around 1 mil. Tanked pretty decently, too. Plus, unlike the PHY one, this one doesn't face damage reduction. And, if you have to sub SSBE Vegeta for a friend (which was a painfully common experience for me) his 11 ki super really isn't that hard to get. It's definitely going to hit for way less, but whos counting? Medium priority. UR F2P TEQ Angel SSJ3 Goku: This card's passive is ridiculous. With a farmable super, fairly easy rainbow, and a high chance to boost his own attack by 180%, he'll pound Vegeta's lights in with moderate consistency. Links extraordinarily well with almost everyone. Of course, if you have the summonable angel SS3, he is by far the better bet. Medium-high priority. EZA AGL SSJ3 Goku: This bastard does it all. Tanks like a champ, hits for around 2 mil, and links with everyone. On top of that, being an AGL unit he has a type advantage against Vegeta. I have him rainbowed but his SA isn't maxed out, and I'm only around halfway done with his EZA. LR Goku will probably serve better if you have him, unless you're worried about ki. Medium-high priority. UR TEQ SSJ3 Vegeta: I mainly only chose this card because I had little else to run, but he did well for what he was. His SA was about 4 and he hit for around 400k each time. His defense was alright, too, but not something you would try to count on. EZA him as you go through. He will do in a pinch, but if you have it, the STR Vegeta will suit you far better. Low priority. Friend: UR AGL SSJB/Shinka Vegeta: He hits with an alright super if your friend has him at SA10 and you somehow get the orbs, but that's not what he's here for. He is one of the best tanking options for this team, taking maybe a couple thousand per hit. Don't let him get supered though. If you can transform him, all the better. He links alright, but it doesn't help him much. Not important, though, since his only real purpose is a way to sneak some extra damage in and to be a tank. Otherwise, its much more favorable to choose another SSJ3 Bardock, especially since Gotenks doesn't benefit from this leader skill. However, in the event that Bardock cannot be found (which is a circumstance that I found frustratingly often), he does a fair job. Low priority.